Season 13 (1981-1982)
and Muppet performer Richard Hunt play birdwatchers in this season's premiere episode.]] shows Bert his unique method of fishing.]] "]] "]] "]] "]] , Telly's older sister, makes her sole appearances this season.]] '' ads.]] Sesame Street Season 13 aired from November 23, 1981 to May 21, 1982. Overview This season expanded its curriculum to include new emphasis on the development of listening skills and the ability to follow directions. Pre-reading segments will include illustrations on the practical uses and pleasures of reading.The Miami News: 'Sesame Street' a teen, but still thinks young The concept of environment is also introduced this season. Al Hyslop comments, "For 2 and 3 year olds, the fact that there is an environment is terribly important, though they won't recognize it as that. When you are 4 and 5, you begin to discover there are certain qualities that have to do with environment, like endangered species." In the premiere episode (1576), the concept of "endangered species" focuses on Big Bird as the rare beast in question. A new Muppet character named Aristotle, who is a blind monster, is introduced this season to continue exploring the area of the handicapped.Ocala Star-Banner: 'Sesame Street' A TV Teen-Ager Episodes Episodes 1576 - 1705 (130 episodes) * Episode 1576 -- 13th season premiere; Birdwatchers watch Big Bird * Episode 1577 -- Meet Aristotle * Episode 1578 * Episode 1579 -- Making music with Honkers and a Dinger * Episode 1580 -- Grundgetta's birthday * Episode 1581 * Episode 1582 -- Telly prepares for hail * Episode 1583 -- Mumford produces shapes * Episode 1584 -- Herry moves the post office * Episode 1585 -- Big Bird and Snuffy hunt for treasure * Episode 1586 -- Oscar takes temporary residence at David's * Episode 1587 * Episode 1588 * Episode 1589 -- Granny Bird's surprise visit * Episode 1590 -- Peligro, el perro * Episode 1591 * Episode 1592 -- Telly and the fire bell * Episode 1593 -- Meet Samantha the Eel * Episode 1594 -- Telly asks a question * Episode 1595 -- "Ask Oscar" about love * Episode 1596 * Episode 1597 * Episode 1598 -- David's niece, Akim, debuts * Episode 1599 -- Oscar contracts the grouch flu * Episode 1600 * Episode 1601 * Episode 1602 * Episode 1603 -- Oscar tries camouflage * Episode 1604 * Episode 1605 -- Ms. Zadie, the Lady * Episode 1606 * Episode 1607 -- The Count's gooney bird * Episode 1608 -- Big Bird's great ideas * Episode 1609 -- Hal, the pilot * Episode 1610 -- A visit from Sue * Episode 1611 * Episode 1612 -- Grandma's vegetable stand * Episode 1613 -- Maria's beach dream; The Count exercises * Episode 1614 * Episode 1615 -- Visiting Grandma Harriet's farm * Episode 1616 * Episode 1617 -- Maria's cousin Mercedes comes to visit * Episode 1618 -- A very chilly day on Sesame Street * Episode 1619 -- Zero the Penguin comes to visit * Episode 1620 -- The snow storm reaches Sesame Street * Episode 1621 -- Making deliveries in the blizzard * Episode 1622 -- Big Bird pretends to be a penguin * Episode 1623 -- Pretend penguins * Episode 1624 -- Big Bird and Snuffy bring Puerto Rico to Sesame Street * Episode 1625 -- Mercedes and Zero head back home * Episode 1626 -- Maria's birthday in Puerto Rico (repeat) * Episode 1627 -- Day two in Puerto Rico (repeat) * Episode 1628 -- Day three in Puerto Rico (repeat) * Episode 1629 -- Day four in Puerto Rico (repeat) * Episode 1630 -- Festival in Puerto Rico (repeat) * Episode 1631 -- Returning from Puerto Rico (repeat) * Episode 1632 -- A visit from David's grandmother (repeat) * Episode 1633 -- Oscar in the hospital (repeat) * Episode 1634 -- C-3PO and R2-D2 visit Sesame Street, part 1 (repeat) * Episode 1635 -- Winkle's flower nursery (repeat) * Episode 1636 -- Groucha-cha Palace (repeat) * Episode 1637 -- (repeat) * Episode 1638 -- Oscar's Grouch formula (repeat) * Episode 1639 -- Bob's headache (repeat) * Episode 1640 -- Big Bird takes ballet lessons (repeat) * Episode 1641 -- Grandma Harriet visits (repeat) * Episode 1642 -- Big Bird goes to the doctor (repeat) * Episode 1643 -- C-3PO and R2-D2 visit Sesame Street, part 2 (repeat) * Episode 1644 -- Cabbage eating contest (repeat) * Episode 1645 -- Barkley gets sick (repeat) * Episode 1646 -- A fireman visits the daycare center * Episode 1647 -- Maria is interrupted at work * Episode 1648 -- Oscar has dinner with the Robinsons * Episode 1649 -- Big Bird misses Snuffy * Episode 1650 -- Meet Mr. Snuffleupagus event * Episode 1651 * Episode 1652 -- Big Bird goes into business * Episode 1653 -- Gordon's new motorcycle * Episode 1654 * Episode 1655 -- Big Bird's new phone * Episode 1656 * Episode 1657 * Episode 1658 * Episode 1659 -- A photo of Snuffy * Episode 1660 -- Big Bird's library * Episode 1661 -- Oscar vacations at Camp Killjoy * Episode 1662 * Episode 1663 -- Bob talks to the Phone * Episode 1664 * Episode 1665 * Episode 1666 -- Gordon practices the flute * Episode 1667 * Episode 1668 -- Luis and Poco's poetry * Episode 1669 -- Snuffy and the rain * Episode 1670 * Episode 1671 -- David and Mr. Hooper argue * Episode 1672 -- Timi works for WORM-TV * Episode 1673 -- Timi signs another day of WORM-TV programming * Episode 1674 -- The Sesame Street Olympics * Episode 1675 -- A day at day care * Episode 1676 -- The Daily Bird * Episode 1677 -- Luis tries to write * Episode 1678 * Episode 1679 -- A dance partner for David * Episode 1680 -- Oscar enters the Grouch Auto Show * Episode 1681 -- A day with Mona * Episode 1682 * Episode 1683 -- Basketball practice * Episode 1684 * Episode 1685 * Episode 1686 -- Mr. Hooper practices the tuba * Episode 1687 * Episode 1688 -- Arnold Hooper's giant plant * Episode 1689 -- Bob reads to the Two-Headed Monster * Episode 1690 * Episode 1691 -- Maria's blind friend, Sue * Episode 1692 * Episode 1693 * Episode 1694 -- A night on Sesame Street * Episode 1695 * Episode 1696 -- Telly tends to Hooper's * Episode 1697 -- Big Bird calls Snuffy about lunch * Episode 1698 * Episode 1699 -- Taking inventory at Hooper's * Episode 1700 -- Oscar and his dummy, Crummy * Episode 1701 -- The Count gets some exercise * Episode 1702 * Episode 1703 -- Big Bird and Bob become handcuffed to one another * Episode 1704 * Episode 1705 -- 13th season finale; The Count remembers Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed (Uncredited: Toni Agard) Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Martin Robinson (Uncredited: Cheryl Blaylock, Ed Christie, Kathryn Mullen, Bryant Young) Guest Stars :Harry Belafonte, José Carreras, Richard Dawson, Madeline Kahn, Julius Erving, Diana Ross Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Mr. Macintosh, Willy, Akim Muppets :Anything Muppets, Aristotle, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dinger, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Herry Monster, Mr. Honker, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Mona Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, The Twiddlebugs, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Slim Trivia *This is the last season Robert Myhrum worked on as one of the directors. Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum, Lisa Simon, Bob Schwarz, Ozzie Alfonso, David Heeley *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman *Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love *Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Edward G. Christie, Cheryl Blalock *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Conductor: Dave Conner *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Associate Directors: Emily Squires, Ted May *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Art Directors: Alan J. Compton, Victor DiNapoli *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Jane K. Asch *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Rob Gardner, Cheryl Ann Jung, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Lynn Roberge *Film Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel *Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer *Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Directors: William Knight, Dick Weiss, Randy Nordstrom *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Louis J. Bruno *Video: Bryan Keen *Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Jerry Gruen *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ben Wilder *Make-Up: Michael Gemelli *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, Ph.D. *Assistant Director: Bettina Peel *Researcher: Janet Shapiro *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Creative Consultant: Jon Stone *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 13 Category:Environmentalism